Memoirs Of a Sacred Sword
by born-of-fire12222
Summary: Sonic and The Black Knight told in a poem through Caliburn's eyes. Quite funny in parts. Better than it sounds. Please read, rate and review! Caliburn is the main character but he isn't on the list :( ah well :D


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic and The Black Knight, or Caliburn. But I wish I did. Caliburn's cool. And who doesn't want a talking sword?**

**I'm back with MORE poetry! Woohoo! Enjoy the poem that follows, I wrote it this afternoon when I got bored.**

* * *

**-MEMOIRS OF A SACRED SWORD-**

* * *

The thing about being a sword,  
Is that it seems to bear no rewards,  
A scabbard gets stolen by Arthur,  
He tries to destroy the world after,  
I get put in a rock to rest,  
Then picked up by an annoying pest,  
An insolent teenage knave,  
Who didn't know how to behave,  
Or how to use me for that matter,  
Kid was mad as a hatter,  
He took me to the blacksmith in town,  
For I was looking down,  
I almost began to trust,  
Until he called me a dull piece of rust,  
We were on our way to the lake,  
But a challenger laid in our wake,  
"I am Caliburn, this is knave,  
We have Camelot to save,  
Please let us through,"  
"No! Because I must fight you,  
Caliburn, Knave, I fear you not!  
Because my name is Lancelot,  
THIS IS WHO I AM! HAHA!"  
"Way to call me knave, letter opener!"  
After a rather fast fight,  
With the aforementioned knight,  
We visited Lady Nimue,  
Who gave us quests, a few,  
Give money to those in need,  
And get the prisoners freed,  
On the way to the final test,  
We were distracted from her quests,  
A lone survivor of a dragon's fire,  
Asked for help from me and the squire,  
"Save my family, village and friends,  
Or else their lives the dragon will end!"  
"Sure, I'll save them, have no fright,  
After all, I am a knight!"  
Goodness knows what's in his head,  
Daylight? Space? There's nothing there?  
We travelled to the Dragon's plane,  
And got challenged by Gawain,  
We defeated him with ease,  
So he fell to his knees,  
Putting his sword to his neck,  
And vowing to end his life next,  
"Geez, what the heck is up with this?!  
I beat you, get over it,  
It happens OK?"  
So the knave took Gawain's sword away,  
We progressed to the dragon's cave,  
"There's no one here!" So said the knave,  
"Let's go back, and see that child,  
This whole thing has got me riled,"  
The knave agreed, so we went back,  
Nimue was there, we stopped in our tracks,  
"You have shown great bravery,  
So you're a knight," Said she.  
"Awesome! I told you you'd call me sir,  
Now I can go defeat Arthur!"  
"I'm afraid you are not able,  
For the final knight of the round table,  
Percival, still stands,  
And you must take her sword from her hands,"  
And so we went to see her at a cliff,  
With lava floating over the tip,  
"Fight me, knight, if you dare,  
I bet you'll soon be running scared!  
State your name and master, fool!"  
"My name is Sonic, I'm not ruled,  
Except by the breeze that runs free,  
And so I have no master, see?  
I run very fast and so," He grinned,  
"I guess you could call me Knight of the Wind!"  
After winning the fight with Percival,  
She went to the edge of the cliff and fell,  
So the knight jumped over the edge of the cliff,  
And thrust me into the side of the it,  
"OW! MY FACE! THAT HURT!" I spat,  
I don't think I'll ever forgive him for that,  
"We have the final sacred sword!  
Now we can defeat king Arthur. Score!"  
After a dejavu battle with the king,  
The squire shouted, "Woohoo! I win!"  
And dealt him a final blow to the crotch,  
Which made all male witnesses wince as they watched,  
Arthur disappeared in a puff of smoke,  
Which smelt bad enough to make a troll choke,  
"Actually Arthur was just a trick,  
And because this kingdom will be ending so quick,  
And its time of beauty is so short,  
The battle you won was pointless to have fought,  
For I will make this kingdom forever,  
Even if it means limbs I must sever,"  
Merlina raised her staff in the air,  
And dark turned the kingdom fair,  
When the knight arrived at the hall,  
Merlina seemed not there at all,  
"You will never understand my tears,  
Camelot ends soon, I fear,  
Now I must end you today,  
And anything else that stands in my way,"  
"I don't want to understand your sorrow,  
Not now, not ever, not tomorrow,  
I won't let you destroy this land,  
You'll have to deal with the sword in my hand,  
Noooo!" He yelled as I was chopped in two,  
I knew my time was coming soon,  
That's the thing about being a sword,  
It really does bear no rewards.

* * *

**WOW. That was a long poem. And it was all in rhyming couplets! I might do one from third person or maybe Sonic's point of view if people want me to or if I feel like it. If you would like me to do either of the latter please let me know in a review. I usually take requests for poems (unless it's romance) but not generally for stories. Simply because I forget to update them. Please rate and review or Caliburn will disapprove of you!**  
**Caliburn: You're not reviewing? I DISAPPROVE OF YOU, KNAVE!**  
**See? I told you.**


End file.
